This invention relates to fishing rods with reels. More particularly, this invention relates to a fishing rod having a novel reel clamp and finger grip assembly.
In fishing, particularly in deep lakes or ocean water fishing, a person generally may have to hold the rod and reel assembly in one hand or other position for long periods of time, which can cause a strain on ones hands and body resulting in stress and fatigue and even the loss of fishing equipment during hand transfer.
There have been several fishing rods designed to ease the effort in fishing. However, until now, none have provided means to allow a fisherperson an alternative grip of rod and reel assembly for more freedom, less strain, and to fish for long periods of time without fatigue, strain, or possible loss of equipment.